The One that Left
by Child of Gallifrey
Summary: Looking down Briar/Tris saw the knife protruding from Briar’s chest. A red stain spread outwards down the front of Briar’chest." Briar is killed how will the Circle cope?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there. I've redone this chapter a little. Suddenly people want me to continue and I haven't looked at this story for ages... Anyway... will post what i have already written. Enjoy.**

**I don't own any of the characters.**

* * *

It was years after the Circle came back from Namorn. Each had changed in their own separate ways. Duke Vedris IV had died peacefully leaving Sandry as his heir over his own son. She was now the Duchess of Emelan. Daja spent most of her time travelling, living off the money she made from her living metal creations. Tris was living with Briar in the house Daja had bought all those years ago.

Sandry had originally invited her siblings to stay with her at the Citadel but they refused. Life as a 'moneybag', as Briar put it, was not the life for them. As a compromise they agreed to visit Sandry at least three times a week or Sandry would find time in her busy life to visit them.

One day Tris was home alone. Briar had gone out on errands, Sandry was attending to her court and Daja was nearly on the other side of the world.

Tris was used to the solitude and didn't mind. Besides she had Chime for company anyway. Humming quietly Tris moved around the house tidying things while Chime followed her. Suddenly Tris dropped the vase she was dusting not flinching when it shattered at her feet. She stared into space not seeing Chime who flew in front of her face trying to get her attention. Tris saw a very different scene from the living room.

Sandry was in her court room sitting on the dais when she let out a gasp which caused her court to flutter around her worriedly but she didn't see them. Like Tris she saw a very different scene through her eyes.

Far away Daja put too much force into the delicate design she was making and it exploded. The other people in the forge converged on her but she was staring into space seeing something completely different.

Briar watched the boy running back down the street expertly disappearing into the crowd. Through Tris's connection with Briar she felt him fold towards the ground as is someone has knocked his knees out from under him. Looking down Briar/Tris saw the knife protruding from Briar's chest. A red stain spread outwards down the front of Briar's shirt. Tris gasped

_Find me Tris. _Briar called through their connection. She was the only one close enough to reach him. She could feel his magic fading and her connection to him slipping away slowly. She ran from the house leaving the broken glass on the ground.

Tris ran all the way into town twisting down alley ways and streets looking for Briar. Tris found him lying in the street, in a pool of his own blood, people around him moved back to allow Tris through. Everyone knew who they were and couldn't believe that this thing had happened.

"BRIAR!" She screamed as she ran towards him.

Tris knelt down next to him and gently moved him onto her lap. She held him close.

"Stay with me Briar! I can't lose you! Please hold on!" She sobbed.

"Be strong Coppercurls." Briar choked.

"No Briar, save your breath. You're going to make it. Do you hear me? We're going to get through this, we always do." Tris watched helplessly as Briar struggled to sit up

"Not this time Tris." Briar struggled to take a breath. "Look after the others for me."

"No don't say that now. Please Briar, I need you."

"No you don't Tris. Love you forever…"

Tris felt Briar fade. She tried to talk to him through their magic but it was cold as stone now. No life there at all. Briar had left the world and gone onto a better place. There was nothing left of Briar except an empty shell lying in her arms. She rocked Briar gently in her arms tears falling down her face. She didn't spare a thought for the blood stains that were gathering on her dress. The people around her moved silently not knowing what to do.

"Call for Master Goldeye." Someone shouted in the crowd and people rushed away. Tris paid them no attention as she held Briar close. This was just a dream, she kept telling herself. I'll wake up soon and it will just be a nightmare. But in the back of Tris's mind she knew this was no nightmare or dream. This was the reality she never wanted.

* * *

**Enjoy? Please review because i love reviews. they make me happy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So second chapter. Hope you like. I don't know how to finish this story so it might be a while before its complete. **

* * *

At the Citadel

The doors to the court room flew open as Niklaren Goldeye ran into the room closely followed by the servant that had been sent to fetch him. He completely ignored the questions hurled at him by the court surrounding Sandry. He simply elbowed his way to the Duchess's gripped her hand and pulled Sandry out of her state of shock.

"Sandry what is it? What's happened?" Niko asked desperately knowing his ex-student was seeing something other than the room around them.

Sandry stared blankly into Niko's black eyes.

Her voice was flat when she told him, "It's Briar. He is dead."

Niko's eyes widened in horror; he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "That can't be true Sandry."

"It is, Niko! Briar Moss is dead. My brother has left this world forever." The court around Sandry gasped at her words but she paid them no attention. "He was stabbed in the street. I _saw_ it. Tris is with him. He is gone." She seemed to snap out of her state and looked at her old teacher clearly for the first time. "Oh my God!" She gasped. "He is dead." She broke down crying.

Still holding Sandry's hand Niko slipped into her mind. Gently he shifted through the connections Sandry had had since that fateful earthquake many years ago. Tris's and Daja's connection were filled with grief but there was no sign of Briar. Briar's connection was dead. Niko let go a Sandry's hand and summoned the guards to search for Briar. He left Sandry with her court.

* * *

Niko arrived at the scene of crime with the guards. The crowd parted just like it had for Tris. No one knew what to do but didn't want to leave the excitement of it all. They all wanted a piece of the gossip.

Gently he placed a hand on Tris's shoulder. She was still crying.

"Tris, come on now. Leave him." Niko said calmly. He tried to pull Tris away from Briar's body. She wouldn't budge.

"No, I'm not leaving him."

"Tris there's nothing you can do. He's gone." Tris was as stubborn as ever.

"No! He'll be alright. He'll be fine."

"Trisana Chandler, don't play games with me. You know very well what has happened. Come with me now and I'll get you home."

Numbly Tris stood up and went to Niko who embraced her tightly. Tris cried into the front of Niko's shirt. Niko held the small girl who had been like a daughter to him for so many years. Tris regained her composure and looked up at Niko. Neither of them said anything, there was no need to say anything at all. He ordered a guard to escort Tris home.

He watched as the girl disappeared around a corner then turned his gaze to the boy on the ground. He watched as the guards lifted Briar's body onto a stretcher. Niko fought back the tears that threatened to come. He would find out who did this soon and make sure they paid in full price. Nodding his head to the guards Niko left the street and sent a runner for Lark to come to the house that evening.

* * *

Lark made her way to the house that evening her mind full of worry. She had no idea why Niko had called her there. Lark knocked on the door but no one answered. Curious Lark tried the door and found it open. Going inside Lark found Tris sitting at the dinner table staring at a cup of tea in front of her.

"Tris, it's me, Lark. Are you alright?" Tris didn't move so Lark made her way towards the girl to find Tris silently crying. Tears fell down her cheeks as Tris stared at the tea. "Oh Tris what is it? Why are you crying my child? Whats wrong? Where is Briar?" Lark knew that Daja was travelling and that is was only Tris and Briar at home so she wondered where Briar was. It was already getting dark. Tris turned towards her former teacher as Lark sat down next to her.

"Briar's not here, Lark. He's dead." Lark gasped. Tris couldn't keep the words inside her. It was like the flood gates opened and everything came tumbling out. "He was stabbed in the street. I watched him die, I held him as left this world. You know I'm considered to be the most powerful witch of my time yet I couldn't save my brother. I don't have the power to save anyone at all. My power can only destroy. I can't go on Lark. Since I only destroy and I can't save then there is no reason for me to go on." Tris folded her head in her hands breathing heavily.

"STOP RIGHT THERE TRISANA." Tris looked up alarmed. Lark never raised her voice. She was standing up next to Tris. Slowly she sat back down and when she spoke again it was in her calm voice with a hint of sadness in it. "Don't ever say that again Trisana. You have amazing power, Tris never forget that. Not everyone has the power to heal. Rosethorn and I have learnt that lesson many years ago. It's time you learnt that lesson as well Tris. It wasn't your fault that Briar died. It's just a consequence of life. Every one has there time and unfortunately it was Briar's time. One day Tris it will be your time and mine. But now let's just remember the good time we had with Briar when he was here with us. It isn't your fault Tris always remember that."

Lark put her hand around Tris's shoulders. "Come on, Tris. Let's get you up to bed." Before leaving the kitchen Lark grabbed some of Briar's famous sleeping draught, mixed it with Tris's tea and forced the young girl to drink it. Lark made sure Tris was fast asleep and then made her self at home in Sandry's empty bedroom. Going to sleep the old woman dreamt of Briar.

Far away from Emelan

Daja calmly set aside her ruined work ignoring the worried voices around her. In silence she left the forge and made her way back to her lodgings deep in thought. Daja was too far from Emelan to connect with Sandry or Tris but the grief she felt from her sisters filled her entirely. She just felt her connection to Briar burst with pain and disappear. She could no longer feel him anywhere. It could only mean one thing; Briar had died.

She made immediate plans to head back to Emelan. She could leave at dawn the following morning which suited her just fine. Daja sat in front of her shrine and sent prayers to the trader Gods hoping the Briar's accounts were all paid.

Daja sat there all night; silent tears fell down her cheeks. She knew crying wouldn't change anything but in the confinements of her room Daja was glad she was able to express some feelings about the pain she felt throughout her body without anyone seeing how broken down she was. Daja thought of all her memories of Briar. She tried to make them more real but they kept slipping away. Daja fell asleep on her floor dreaming of Briar.

* * *

**Enjoy? Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

****

So I've decided to continue though don't know how far i will go. Hope you like.

* * *

Winding Circle – Discipline Cottage

Rosethorn came home late that night. She hadn't heard a word of Briar's death. She had service at the temple all day. What she really wanted was her bed and to have Lark to make her a nice cup of tea. Walking through the front door she found Evvy sitting in the living room tear trailing down her face. There was no sign of Lark. Rosethorn made her way immediately over the young girl. She sat down next to her and put her arms around her

"Evvy tell me what's wrong?" Evvy looked up at her teacher with red puffy eyes.

"You don't know? All the rocks speak of it. Some even soaked up his blood."

Rosethorn's eyes widened. "Who's blood Evvy? By the Gods child tell me whats going on?"

"It's Briar, Rosethorn. He's dead. He was murdered in the street by some common pig snuffer. Left in the street like a piece dung. He lied you know! He lied to me, he said he would never leave me and stay with me for all of time. But now he's gone and got himself killed, fat lot of good that is." Rosethorn was silent for a few minutes.

"Evvy I thought Briar taught you better than that. Stop this nonsense right now or I'll hang you from the well. What's all this talk of Briar being dead? You can't be serious child. I must say this is not something to joke about." Evvy moved out of Rosethorn's arms.

"But Rosethorn it's not a lie I swear. I swear on Luvo. Briar died today Rosethorn. I didn't believe it but it's true. I wouldn't lie to you about something like this. You know that."

Rosethorn stared at Evvy for a few moments. She couldn't believe it, she didn't want to believe. The Briar was dead because of a stupid knife seemed so insignificant compared to his life. Surely he would've been able to defend himself, he was capable. Why didn't he? Tears were brimming in her eyes. Evvy sat down again and comforted her teacher. Rosethorn couldn't hold back the tears in front of Evvy and she didn't mind that she cried in front of her student. The three, now two, of them had been through so much. Student and teacher stayed together well into the night. Rosethorn wished Lark was here with her because she could make her feel all better but she wasn't. Rosethorn wondered where her friend was but didn't feel up to going out and looking for her. What could she do know? After a while Rosethorn realised that Evvy had fallen asleep. Gently the old Dedicate eased herself out from under the sleeping girl. Making sure the girl was warm Rosethorn left the Cottage and made her way up to the Temple. There in the dead of night she went up to the bell tower. Heaving on the thick rope Rosethorn rang the bell slowly and mournfully.

Up at the Citadel Sandry woke with a start. The Winding Circle Temple bell was ringing.

_It's for Briar, it must be._ She thought as Sandry made her way to the window. Looking out on the clear night the city below her shone with the many flame lit lanterns that marked the streets. It was beautiful. _How can I still think it's beautiful when someone I loved has died? Don't they know it's the end of the world? Why do the stars above glow? It's the end of the world now that Briar has left it. Yet here I am, my heart still beating and my lungs still breathing even though he can't._

Tris's eyes snapped open. She lay in bed still just listening to the mournful sound of the Temple Bell. As she lay there she felt her connection to Sandry tug a little but Tris refused her entry. Despite her refusal Tris still felt Sandry's grief seep through the closed door. _I know Sandry. I can't help you there. We all feel it. I know if Daja were here she would be thinking the same thing. How can the world go on without Briar Moss? How can I wake up now listening to the passing bells and not feel the world stop? My power still lives on yet my brother doesn't. Nothing makes sense anymore._

The bells echo around Evvy's head as she slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed was that Rosethorn had left. _I bet she's the one ringing the bells._ Evvy closed her eyes and fed herself through the ground moving towards the Temple Bell Tower. Sure enough Evvy felt Rosethorn's vibrant power through the rocks. Smiling grimly she returned to her body. Those bells were for Briar and Briar alone. _Why does everything feel same? I'm still breathing yet Briar isn't. Rosethorn and I will have to go on without him but how? He taught me to read, he taught me my stones and yet he didn't teach me to cope with his death. Some teacher he was._

* * *

Emelan

Three days later Tris walked into the chapel with Sandry on her arm. Daja was still too far away to be there physically but sat in her room watching through Sandry's eyes. Tris had closed her connection to her sisters the day Briar died.

They sat at the front with Lark, Rosethorn and Evvy. Tris sat next to Briar's old teacher and looked into her eyes. They were red from weeping but there were no more tears in Rosethorn's eyes. She gripped Tris's hand and nodded. They both knew crying wasn't going to bring Briar back despite how much they wished it would. Turning her gaze towards the front Tris watched the Priest walk forward and begin speaking.

"The death of a loved one can shake us to our very foundations. When the person is so young and so full of potential and skill, the feelings of grief and loss can even be more overwhelming. At times such as this we turn to our friends and family for support, for a shoulder to cry on and for someone to walk that road of pain and anguish with us. We cannot have Briar back, but we can rest easy knowing that he's found peace he was denied here on earth..."

Tris stopped listening to the Priest talk. It was pointless. There was nothing left to say, it was too late for goodbye. He never knew Briar. Sure he might've met him one or twice but not enough to know him personally. Briar had lots of peace here on earth. He loved his life. Briar had everything going for him. If the Priest had known Briar then he would've known that Briar would've hated this ceremony. Though Briar enjoyed being fussed over he hated it when people talked about him with pity and kindness. Tris gazed intently at Briar's body stretched out cold on the marble slab in front of her. She couldn't believe he was actually dead. No more would he tease her and live in the same house as her. Out of her three siblings Tris was the closest with Briar. He knew what it felt like not to have a proper home. She had taught him to read and write. They shared a passion for books and they had spent endless nights just talking. She couldn't have done that with her sisters, it wouldn't be the same. Despite this they were a team. None of the girls ever imagined a life without one of them. It was always the four of them together. Tris watched as the flames as they grew over Briar's body leaving no trace of her brother behind. He was actually gone now. Sandry fell into Tris's arms crying. Tris held her sister gently and watched the ashes be gathered up by the priests. He was nothing but dust now; dust that would either be scattered to the wind or kept in a jar on the mantelpiece. Nothing would bring him back now.

The group left the Chapel and went their separate ways. Once again Sandry pleaded with Tris to follow her to the Citadel but Tris declined saying she needed space and would come when she was ready. Lark gave Sandry and Tris a hug. Even Rosethorn embraced the girls quickly. As she held her, Rosethorn whispered in Tris's ear. "Don't shut them out Tris. Briar wouldn't have wanted that." Tris was about to give a tart reply but Rosethorn let go of her and left without another word. Tris watched her former teachers leave. Lark had her arm around Evvy who was holding Luvo tightly. Sighing Tris turned away and made her way back to the house.

* * *

**What did you think? Please review!**


End file.
